


Seas the Day

by lamonnaie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chadkkuno, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Swimming Pools, and flustered Corpse, lifeguard AU, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/pseuds/lamonnaie
Summary: He had jet black hair falling slightly over his face, undoubtedly still wet from the pool, and a confident glow to his coffee-coloured eyes. Corpse was deathly scared of drowning, but in that moment, he wouldn’t mind getting lost in this man’s eyes.Sykkuno's a lifeguard, Corpse doesn't like the water, and Rae swims.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Seas the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Chadkkuno,,, but I just _couldn't,_ so this was the result.  
> I'm sorry for the dumb sea pun xD

Corpse liked many things: he liked the sound of cars going by his window in the late hours of the night, he liked skull rings that made him feel a lot more intimidating than he actually was, he liked seeing his friends smile. There were plenty more things he could spend all day listing.

But one thing he didn’t like was water. He could do showers and the odd drizzle, but that really was his limit.

He didn’t like the way it could change itself in the blink of an eye, going from a calm abyss to a waging war in a matter of seconds. He didn’t like the way it distorted everything, the way the mirrored surface would show his sceptical face, swirling and whirling in its own pattern. Most of all, he didn’t like the way it felt around him, a dastardly weight that pushed on him from every side, making his chest tight and his breath quicken.

So why exactly was he at the public pool at 9 on a Saturday night? Blame Rae. He was never going to listen to her again after this.

She’d called him up an hour ago, asking him if he was free. Of course he was, as depressing as it sounded, so she’d recruited him to go swimming with her.

_“Uh Rae, I really don’t like swimming.”_

_“C’mon Corpse, it’ll be fun!” she had chirped from the other end._

_Corpse hesitated. “I’m just not a big fan of water to begin with.”_

_At that, Rae seemed to understand his words. “Okay, I get it. Just come with me then? You don’t have to swim or anything, you can just watch.”_

_He smiled at that. It was the closest to defeat he’d ever get with Rae, so he considered it a win._

_“See ya then.”_

They’d hung up, and not even an hour later, Rae had come swinging by to pick Corpse up. And that’s how he’d ended up here.

It had barely been half an hour, but Corpse was already getting bored. When Rae had proposed the idea, he’d thought that she’d just be fooling around the water, staying close to the surface so he’d at least have someone to talk to. Yet that obviously wasn’t the case. His gaze drifted to Rae as she finished her umpteenth lap, arms raising up gracefully from the water to tap the tiled wall, before she quickly flipped around and begun another lap.

How she managed to be so agile in that swirling pool of _terror_ , Corpse would never know.

Anyhow, he wished more than anything that she wasn’t as talented, if only so he wouldn’t have to sit there in utter boredom.

He lasted another ten minutes before he thought, _fuck it,_ and got his phone out. It wasn’t like he had much to do, but even playing a mindless game would be time better spent than what he was doing now.

He was actually getting into a game of 8ball when he felt a presence beside him. He froze. The centre had been practically empty when they’d gotten here, so who could possibly be sitting next to him?

The mysterious figure cleared their throat and let out a nonchalant, “hey.”

Corpse’s quickly turned his head and was met with a sight he never wanted to stop looking at.

He recognised the man to be the pool lifeguard he’d caught a glimpse of when he’d first entered, but up close, he was even more gorgeous than he’d have expected.

He had jet black hair falling slightly over his face, undoubtedly still wet from the pool, and a confident glow to his coffee-coloured eyes. Corpse was deathly scared of drowning, but in that moment, he wouldn’t mind getting lost in this man’s eyes. It was all for the better really, because once he managed to avert his gaze, it was all but pulled to his toned chest. Corpse could tell the hours he’d put into swimming, from the way he was toned but not overly muscly, to the slight tan to his skin that indicated hours in the sun.

All in all, it was definitely an interesting turn to his evening.

“Uh, hi?” Corpse replied, finally replying.

The man took no notice of the delay, and continued, “You’re not swimming?” Corpse followed his gaze to the pool, where Rae was still arduously doing her laps.

He shrugged. “Nah, I don’t really like the water.” He felt a bit dumb admitting his stupid fear to this hot stranger, who definitely didn’t get scared by something as mundane as _water._

Yet the man showed no sign of judgement. Instead, he let out a hum and said, “So you’re here with your girlfriend?” Now that Corpse really paid attention, he could see that the guy’s gaze wasn’t in the general vicinity of the pool, but rather it was glued directly to Rae.

Then the man’s words caught up to him.

“N-No! Absolutely not!” he spluttered out. Rae? As his _girlfriend?_ Corpse shuddered at the thought. He loved her to death, that was for sure, but it was in a strictly platonic, sisterly kind of way. “We’re just friends.”

The man nodded in response, his demeanour still as cool as ever. But Corpse noticed a slight shift – a spark in his eye that hadn’t been there moments earlier.

Suddenly, the man turned towards him, the pool abandoned as his gaze landed directly on Corpse.

“Well hi, I’m Sykkuno.”

“Hi again, I’m Corpse.”

The silence stretched on after his response, as Sykkuno seemed content with just _staring_ at Corpse. It was a little intimidating, if he was completely honest, and he squirmed under his unwavering gaze.

But that didn’t mean that Corpse didn’t take the opportunity to do his own ogling. _When in Rome._

“You’re cute. Wanna go out sometime?” Sykkuno spoke out.

 _Holy shit._ Corpse wanted that sort of courage, to be able to ask out anyone he wanted. Then maybe he’d have been able to ask out Sykkuno first. Nevertheless, he wasn’t about to pass up this offer.

“I’m down,” he replied, trying to slip as much confidence into his voice as he could. He got a tiny bit of relief once he heard himself and realised he didn’t sound half as flustered as he felt.

Sykkuno gave him an effortless smile, the corners of his mouth lifting up into the perfect smile, exposing his perfect teeth.

 _What the fuck?_ Was he really simping over a guy’s _teeth?_ Corpse mentally shook some sense into himself and grinned back.

“What’s your number? I’ll text you,” Sykkuno asked, already reaching for his phone from his back pocket. Corpse quickly raised his own, reciting off the numbers. A second passed before his phone vibrated.

> **_Unknown Number_ **
> 
> _Hey cutie ;)_

Corpse couldn’t help the wide grin that formed on his face. In a strike of boldness, he replied:

> _Hey handsome ;)_

He heard Sykkuno’s quiet chuckles from across him. _God_ , the things he’d do to hear that over and over again.

He quickly changed the contact to **_Sykkuno <3_ **before putting his phone back down beside him. In front of him, Sykkuno did the same.

In that moment, Corpse couldn’t have been happier that he’d given in to Rae’s requests to come. When the pair spent the next half hour talking about anything and everything, then went on a coffee date the next day, then officially called themselves boyfriends two weeks later, he knew that he’d have Rae to thank.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pretend I know how to write dialogue xD  
> thank you for reading <3 <3  
> My [tumblr](http://lamonnaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
